Operation: LIZZIE TWO
by LG65
Summary: 2nd European Mission. After a brief argument, can Lizzie change her boyfriend over her true love? K Plus for some violence


Disclaimer: Some scenes contain elements from "Def Jam: Fight for NY" and a KND episode (LIZZIE). I do not own KND or DJ:FFNY.

KND: (c) Mr. Warburton DJ:FFNY: (c) EA/AKI Corporation

Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.-T.W.O.

Love Is Zesty Zany Insanity Eh? -  
Truly Way Over-the-top

Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 1:00 PM (7:00 AM ET)  
Place: Paris, France

One day, inside the legendary Notre Dame Basilica, Numbuh 65 began to pray to Him. "Lord, I am blessed to have many friends. Throughout this adventure, I come to see beautiful places and great people. Is this my destiny? Is this what shapes me to be a legendary operative? I know it isn't much, but so far I'm developing a sense of pride and happiness towards others and myself. I'll come back to You one day and say what happens."

When he left the catherdral, he saw both Numbuh 1 and Lizzie. They were holding hands. Numbuh 65 hollered, "Yo! Numbuh 1! What's up?"

Numbuh 1 was surprised. He let go of Lizzie's hand. "Numbuh 65!" he cried out, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Nothing." Numbuh 65 said, "I just prayed to the Lord and then I saw you."

Then, he noticed Lizzie. "So... you must be Lizzie. My name is Luis Gonzalez. I presume that you're Nigel's girlfriend?"

The two shook hands. "Correct, Luis." Lizzie said, "I love Nigie with all my heart's content. I would not choose anyone over him."

"Really?" Numbuh 65 said, "Not even me?"

"Hey!" Numbuh 1 cried, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 65 confessed, "I just figured that if Lizzie chose another guy..."

Lizzie interrupted, "I wouldn't!"

"But, would you if Nigel wasn't around?" Numbuh 65 pressured,

"You know I won't choose anyone else over Nigel!" Lizzie cried,

The three began to bicker about. Finally, Lizzie stood up and said, "Well, listen! I don't know who to choose! If I did, we'd go out... out!"

She walks away upset. Numbuh 65 said, "Sorry about that, Nigel."

"It's OK, Luis." he said, "Let's take a walk."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day, the KND boys were walking to a convienence store. "So, Numbuh 2..." Numbuh 65 asked, "Did you like the demo disc I bought?"

"Yeah! It was cool!" Numbuh 2 cried, "I can't wait to get the game! It was a lot of fun!"

Then, he pounced on Numbuh 4. "Race ya to the corner!"

"You're on!" Numbuh 4 cried, and they both ran.

Once they made it to the corner, they both yelled, "I won!"

Then, they noticed Lizzie. "Hey, Nigie. Your little girlfriend is here!"

"Oh, Luis!" Lizzie cried out

"May I, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 65 asked

"Go ahead, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 1 accepted

Numbuh 65 walked over to Lizzie. "Look, Lizzie..." he began, "I'm sorry to have caused all the ruckus before."

"I'm sorry, Luis." Lizzie replied, "If I was involved, I apologize. I did not really mean to go off on you like that. To show my appreciation, I have a gift for you."

Lizzie handed him a box. Numbuh 65 opened it. Inside was a... metal beret. "Weird. I expected a PlayStation 2 or something." he thought

He removed his red beret. He put on the metal beret. He walked back to the boys. "Hey, guys. What do you think?"

"It looks good on you." Numbuh 4 said,

"I agree, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 1 replied,

"Cool hat." Numbuh 2 said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm all set." Numbuh 65 replied

Just then, Lizzie took out a radio control. The beret reacted! Numbuh 65 cried out, "M... M... Matter of fact, I... will gooo with L-L-Lizzie. Instead-d-d!"

"OK, whatever." Numbuh 2 said, and his crew walked off to the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys returned to the park with comic books and video game magazines. They were ecstatic about brand new releases and exclusive previews. "Hey!" Numbuh 5 cried out, "Where are Numbuh 5's magazines?"

Numbuh 4 cried out, "I hate it when you make us buy cruddy girl magazines!" As he said this, he grabbed a pair of tongs and picked up the girl magazines.

"Yeah, Yeah. Tell that to Captain Loser and the Dorkalords!" Numbuh 5 retorted,

"I don't know what's with Numbuh 65." Numbuh 1 said, holding his red beret. "He's acting weird. It must the beret Lizzie gave him."

The girls looked at each other and said, "Boyfriend Beret."

"What?" Numbuh 2 cried,

"It says right here." Numbuh 5 showed everyone the picture of a metal grey beret that Lizzie gave to Numbuh 65.

"It is the 'Yes Dear 6000'!" Numbuh 1 cried,

"It ain't cheap, either." Numbuh 5 said, "The effects may soon become permanent, when the beret fuses with its victim."

"This is terrible!" Numbuh 4 cried, "We've got to save him!"

"Wait, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 replied, "We don't even know where Numbuh 65 might be!"

"I know where I would go if I had a boyfriend!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed

A few seconds passed by and Numbuh 5 said, "OK. Let's go."

Everyone took off. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 both dragged Numbuh 3. "What? What did I say?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

That night on top of the Eiffel Tower, Lizzie and Numbuh 65 were having dinner outside a caged octagon. "Wow, Luis. This is the best date ever!" Lizzie cried out, "You're a little bit better than Nigie. We'll get married, have kids and you'll never see your stupid friends again!"

"What!" Numbuh 65 cried, "I like my stupid friends!"

Lizzie took out the radio control and the beret reacted. "I... I... won't s-s-see my stu-stu-stupid friends ag-g-g-gain!"

An elevator door opened. The KND were strapped. "Do you have a table for five?" Numbuh 1 asked,

"Do you have a reservation?" A maitre'd asked

Numbuh 4 punched him and hollered, "Let go of Numbuh 65!"

"Luis. Your little friends are ruining our date." Lizzie said, then she took out her radio control. "DESTROY THEM!"

The beret reacted! Numbuh 65 roared like a wild animal and jumped in the cage. The KND chased him inside. The KND fired their weapons, but they missed the target. Numbuh 65 slammed their heads to the wall, rammed their backs to the wall and punched them to the cage wall. The KND were hurt, and therefore forced to retreat. Numbuh 1 quickly recovered. "Numbuh 65! You've got to fight it! You're being controlled!"

"No way!" Numbuh 65 cried, "You're just jealous of me because you don't have Lizzie!"

"What!" Numbuh 1 cried, "I'm not jealous! You've got to trust me! I'm your friend!"

"The only friend I need is my new girlfriend!" Numbuh 65 cried and began to grapple him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 65 lifted him up and threw him to the ground. He then punched Numbuh 1 repeatedly. "For you, Lizzie." Numbuh 65 said to her, then he flipped his body to the other side and... POW! Numbuh 65 landed his foot on his best friend's face.

Numbuh 1 thought, "Is this what is coming between us, Numbuh 65? OK, then. You leave me no choice but to fight."

He rolled up, threw away Numbuh 65's first punch and gave him a Haymaker blow that knocked him down.

Numbuh 1 picked up his comrade. Numbuh 65 recovered quickly to blast his pal with a punch. Numbuh 65 tried another jab, but Numbuh 1 threw it off. He grappled the kid and tripped him.

Numbuh 65 got up. Numbuh 1 blocked the hero's jabs, but he couldn't counter his grapple. Numbuh 1 was pushed to the cage wall. Then, Numbuh 65 rammed his head twice, twisted it and slammed the face in the cage. The hero gave the leader a light kick.

Numbuh 1 rolled up, and gave a one-two punch-kick combo on Numbuh 65. He fell down. Numbuh 1 picked up Numbuh 65. The hero recovered fast enough to give Numbuh 1 two punches and a grapple. Numbuh 1 was pushed near the cage door. Numbuh 65 grabbed his head and yelled, "Nigel, Lizzie is mine!" As he yelled, the hero bashed the leader three times in the face on the cage.

Numbuh 65 dropped his body on Numbuh 1. The leader got up only to be shoved in the south cage wall. Numbuh 1's face was dragged by the cage. As Numbuh 65 ran his face, he cried, "It STOPS here!"

He then gave a light kick. Numbuh 1 got up only to be punched twice and shoved to the cage door. Numbuh 65 grabbed him, gave him a knee, opened the door and kicked the leader's head in the opening. "No one takes Lizzie away from me!" he cried, and slammed the door on Numbuh 1's head!

Numbuh 1 recovered. He thought, "This isn't right at all! I leave Lizzie alone for one day and things start to turn into a mess! I should blame myself for letting Lizzie date other guys, including Numbuh 65. I think it's time to show Lizzie what I truly am."

Numbuh 1 gave up a punch and a kick. He threw away Numbuh 65's second punch and gave him a knee and a light kick. Numbuh 65 got up only to be shot by a Haymaker blow.

Numbuh 65 performed a mixture of punches and kicks on Numbuh 1. He grappled the leader, gave him a clinch knee and punched him to the floor.

Numbuh 1 rolled to the south side and punched Numbuh 65. The hero countered with a one-two punch. Numbuh 1 fell down, but rolled up to the north. Numbuh 65 tried to grapple, but he couldn't do anything.

Numbuh 1 pushed him away. He punched him to the cage door. Numbuh 1 grabbed him, gave him a knee, opened the door and kicked Numbuh 65's head in the opening. "Stop this NOW!" Numbuh 1 cried and slammed the door on Numbuh 65's head!

Numbuh 1 picked up Numbuh 65 and... POW! He finished off the hero with the Haymaker punch.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 1 picked up Numbuh 65. He thought, "I had no choice but to do this. I have got to make you understand about Lizzie. Let this be a lesson to you, Numbuh 65."

Just then, Numbuh 65 recovered! He grappled Numbuh 1, gave him a knee, threw him to a cage wall and punched him! Numbuh 1 fell down. Numbuh 65 left the cage to go to the dinner table with Lizzie. "So," he said, "Where were we?"

"We're going to get married, have kids..." As she continued talking, the beret started to get covered by Numbuh 65's skin.

"Your bill, sir." a maitre'd said as he presented the bill

Numbuh 65 looked at it. "What!" he cried, "How can you charge that much for one lousy steak! It's... It's... HIGHWAY ROBBERY!"

"Uh oh." Lizzie said as she ducked for cover

Numbuh 65 screamed and the beret exploded! He fainted.

Numbuh 1 recovered, ran out of the cage and walked over to Lizzie. "Lizzie!" he cried, "What are you thinking!"

"Sorry, Nigel." Lizzie said, "I guess going out with another guy didn't work out."

"I forgive you." Numbuh 1 said, "But please don't ever do something like that again!"

"What are you going to do?" Lizzie asked. Numbuh 1 looked around. Numbuh 65 is still down.

Numbuh 1 finally responds "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure!" Lizzie answers and got up

"I love postachio!" she says as the two walked to the elevator

"Really!" Numbuh 1 cried, "Me too!"

Lizzie says, "You're neat, Nigel Uno!"

End Transmission 


End file.
